Good Luck Patrol
by Fangfan1
Summary: The Good Luck Patrol are back! Only this time, Carlos and Logan are trying to set two special, certain boys together. Of course with them, only mayhem can follow. Will the Good Luck Patrol succeed? Or are they nothing but bad luck? Kames fluff and humor with bromance from Logan and Carlos. Slash.


**So I finally finished my little Kames oneshot. I must admit, this was defiantly a lot of fun. ;). I enjoyed it and I hope you all find it humorous like I did. Haha. And I do hope you enjoy it. It's a silly, fluffy one shot for Kames with Logan and Carlos bromance with them!**

**As always, thank you to the kind people who review and enjoy my stories. I try to improve each time. And as always, I am open to any request. To any slash pairing. Just send me a message or something, just like **penaschmidtbitch**! ;)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Well, obviously I am Scott Fellows and Sony Records so of course BTR is mine…..right?**

* * *

**Good Luck Patrol**

* * *

"I need your guys' help."

That was not something Logan was expecting James to say to him that morning. Logan had just woken up not even five minutes ago, as did Carlos, when James went to his door. The tall brunette was already dressed for the day, looking just a bit nicer than he usually looked. That caused Logan to raise an eyebrow. Then, James went and asked for Logan's help. This caused Logan to raise his other eyebrow. But Carlos was immediately curious.

"With what?" He asked. James sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. It was then that Logan noticed the faint blush, painted across James' tan cheeks. Now _he_ was curious also.

"I need your help, with…asking someone out." James mumbled and turned his gaze downward, as if his shoes were suddenly so much more interesting. By now, Carlos had gasped dramatically with wide eyes, and even Logan couldn't help but turn his head slightly in confusion. This was _the_ James Diamond. Master of flirts and leader of dates. He was the hunter, not the hunted.

"You need…our help? With…asking someone out?" Logan asked slowly. With each word, he noticed James' blush becoming rosier and rosier. James stammered and shifted on his feet, turning hazel eyes everywhere but at Logan. Carlos had leaned in with a curious expression, as if to say he didn't quite believe James had asked them for their help. Logan fought the urge to roll his eyes at the dramatic teen beside him.

Make that, dramatic _teens_.

"Yes. Okay. I need both your help in asking someone out!" James hissed eyes narrowed on Carlos. James shifted once more on his feet, looking rather uncomfortable and awkward where he stood. Logan couldn't help it; he really couldn't. A smug grin had grown on his face and was widening as James looked back at him.

James swore that Logan was evil. Just plain evil. Not many people knew Logan like he, Carlos and Kendall did, and so not many people knew just how evil Logan was. It was true! The older genius was a master of deception and just pure evilness.

"So, let me get this straight. _The_ James Diamond, flirting expert and dating guru of the twentieth century needs _my_ help. The nerdy pipsqueak, who couldn't get a date with his own mother? You want the nerd to help you?" Logan asked slyly. James groaned in where he was. If this wasn't a dire situation and an emergency, he would have never gone to Logan. Instead he would have pumbled the twerp to the ground.

But this was important.

"Yes. I need your help. And Carlos' help." James muttered under his breath. The smirk on Logan's face only grew as he turned to Carlos. James wanted to die right then when a smug smile of his own, came over Carlos' face.

"Okay. I'm sure we can help. Buuut," Logan sang, causing James to wince. "You tell everyone that _we_ set up _the_ James Diamond with his date. Annnd, we get the bathroom first thing in the morning for as long as we want." Logan looked James straight in the eyes.

"What?!" James cried and quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, not wanting to wake anyone else up. James narrowed his eyes darkly at Logan. "Do you know how long it takes not only to look amazing, but _James Diamond _amazing?" He asked with a long and dramatic sigh.

Logan raised an eyebrow but the sly smirk remained on his face as it did on Carlos' face.

"Do you want our help or not?" Logan asked. For a split second, James faltered. His eyes widened at the thought of losing time to make himself absolutely _stunning_. Was it possible?

But this was serious.

"Fine. Fine." James muttered with a dark pout. Logan and Carlos grinned in triumph. Immediately, Carlos bounced in his step excitedly, leading James and Logan to the kitchen. Logan watched James carefully, frowning a bit at the nervous expression in James' eyes. Carefully, Logan noted James' body language and facial expressions in the back of his mind.

"So, who are you asking out?" Carlos asked excitedly, taking a seat at the kitchen counter across from James and Logan. James swallowed; face turning bright red and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um…Kendall…" James squeaked quietly.

It was no surprise that James was bisexual. As was Kendall. The boys had learned early on, when Logan had accidentally caught James kissing a boy in middle school. So Logan had been the first to know and eventually James came out to Carlos, soon followed by Kendall. Honestly, Logan and Carlos didn't care that their friends also liked boys. They supported James and Kendall every step of the way. In fact, the two had even joked about that was why James and Kendall couldn't keep their eyes of their amazing bodies.

Although it was a surprise that James liked Kendall, at least to Carlos. Logan merely rolled his eyes. He'd seen this coming long before even James knew. Logan had figured it was only a matter of time before one of them admitted their _love_.

"Kendall? Wow." Carlos said as he bit into a banana. James blushed once more and bit his lip, as if to avoid from blushing any deeper. Logan cracked a smile at the thought. "Well, why do you need our help? It's Kendall."

"That's my point. It's _Kendall_." James said quickly. Logan nodded in understanding, but Carlos only frowned in confusion. "Kendall is our best _friend_. He's not going to expect something like this and Kendall is different than any girl or even any guy." James stressed. A heavy sigh emitted from James and for a second Logan felt for the older boy. _This was serious_.

"Don't worry. We'll help you." Logan said gently, resting a hand on James' arm. This seemed to perk the taller boy up a bit and he smiled thankfully at Logan. Logan found his own smile making his way on his face.

"Of course! Don't you know who Logan and I are?" Carlos asked with a cheeky grin. He looked at Logan before the two nodded at one another. Logan and Carlos had both ducked behind the counter and out of James' sight. Just as James was about to speak, out sprang Carlos and Logan. Only this time, they were wearing matching black suits, with dark black sunglasses covering their eyes. Two ear pieces were sticking out from their ears, connecting to wrist watch on both of their hands.

_How did they do that?_ James asked in bewilderment, starring at the two dressed like secret spies. Only they could pop out from somewhere, in completely different clothes.

Logan and Carlos leaned on each other back to back, with arms crossed over their chest and smug grins on. Carlos put the watch up to his mouth.

"Check it. We are," Logan nodded to James before doing some sort of karate move with his hands and a kick, confusing James even more. "The Good Luck Patrol."

Now James' eyes widened in realization. "The Good Luck Patrol? Oh no, oh no, no, no, no. Not this again." James groaned. Logan and Carlos only nodded their heads (James had to admit they looked a lot tougher now than they ever did before), with a sharp frown.

"Oh yes. The Good Luck 't you remember, we kept Jordan safe?" Carlos argued, arms crossed over his chest in a pouting position rather than one of authority. Logan nodded and aimed his dark glasses at James who raised an eyebrow.

"No you didn't. You both made her fall down a well." James deadpanned, for once being the serious one. Carlos' bottom lip stuck out in a pout, while Logan's arms fell to his sides.

"So! Do you want our help or not?" Carlos shot back quickly. James groaned but nodded his head. He really did need their help. He _desperately_ needed their help. "Good! Then Good Luck Patrol away!" Carlos grinned before rolling – on the ground – out of the apartment. Logan jumped behind the counter and also made his way out of the apartment.

"Wait!" Logan paused midway through the door at James' call. Slowly he turned around. "Can I have a cool spy suit?" At that moment, Logan wanted nothing more than to snicker and tease James, but he opted in keeping his mouth shut.

Logan glanced around the apartment before grabbing a pair of black shades from the kitchen table. He tossed them to a startled James and jumped through the door. James pouted but put the shades over his eyes and ran after his friends.

Good Luck Patrol, away!

X.X.X.X

"Target is in position. I repeat the peacock is in the henhouse. The peacock is in the henhouse."

"Carlos!" James hissed and smacked his friend, from their position behind the potted plants in the Palm Woods Lobby. Carlos hit James back on the arm, which resulted in James slapping Carlos back. And before anyone knew it, James and Carlos were slapping each other roughly behind the leaves of the plants.

"Will you quit it!" Logan whispered sharply. James and Carlos both immediately stopped slapping each other in embarrassment. James pulled his tree hat down on his head lower and he peaked out of the leaves with Logan.

Kendall was standing just outside the lobby, near the pool, talking to Camille. For the past twenty minutes all three of the boys had stared at Kendall, waiting to make a move. James was beginning to get anxious. Anxious and impatient. He _wanted_ to ask out Kendall already, but at the same time he _didn't_.

"Okay, so Kendall is heading to the front door! Kendall likes flowers right?" Carlos began. Once James nodded, Carlos continued with his plan. "So, you give Kendall these flowers. Ask him to go see _Bloodbath 2_ with you tonight and give him a peck on the kiss. Then Kendall will have to agree and you'll both go out and _boom!_ You're on a date with Kendall." Carlos instructed quietly, whipping out a bouquet of colorful daises and lilacs. James was impressed at Carlos' sudden plan and providing flowers out of _nowhere_.

"Okay." James said, taking a deep breath. He grabbed the flowers and stared at Kendall as Kendall headed towards the front door. Suddenly, his heart began beating wildly and his nerves began to take over. _He couldn't do this. He couldn't do this_. Just as James was about to suggest to leave, Carlos had so _kindly_ shoved James from out of his hiding spot, causing James to stumbled on his feet.

And stumble right into Kendall.

"Oh. Hey James!" Kendall greeted cheerfully, as he steadied his friend upright. James' eyes widened and his throat went dry. His voice instantly died on his tongue and he just stood there like a gaping idiot. Kendall still grinned and looked towards the flowers. "Flowers?For who?"

"Uhh…someone."

"Really? I had no idea." Kendall laughed sarcastically. Then, his nose began to itch and tingle. "Ah – ah – ah, achoo!" Kendall sneezed loudly. Another powerful sneeze came from Kendall and suddenly he was sneezing every other second. "Achoo! Achoo! _Achoo!"_

A loud buzzing came over James' ears and he turned quickly to find a bee hovering over his flowers. James swatted the bee away with his hand, only to have the bee return angrily, along with a couple more. James swatted even more at the bees buzzing around his flowers.

"Bees? Bees! Bees!" James shrieked, continuing to swat at the bees and moving in a frantic and spastic circle. "Bees! Ah! _Bees! Bess!"_ He shrieked even louder. By now, guests in the Palm Woods Lobby had turned to stare at the odd couple of friends. A sneezing blonde and a frantic brunette surrounded by bees.

Quite a sight that was for everyone.

"Achoo! Achoos!"

"Bees! _Bees!"_

"Achoo!"

"Bees!"

Behind the plant Carlos stared with an open mouth while Logan swallowed. "Uh Carlos? Did you give James, daisies?" Logan asked harshly. Carlos flinched and nodded his head. "Kendall's allergic to daisies!" It was as if a light bulb went off in Carlos' head and his mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Oh. Oops."

X.X.X.X

"So, that wasn't the best plan." James glared darkly at the Latino, moving the icepack from the sting marks on his arm. Carlos only smiled sheepishly, hiding his sorry eyes with his sunglasses. Logan sighed and took the icepack away from James. Luckily, James had only gotten stung twice and Kendall only suffered a stuffy nose. It could have ended _worse_. "But," James almost moaned. "There are other plans! We promised to help as the Good Luck Patrol!"

Oh how wrong those words were.

James continued to glare but chose to listen to the next plan. He still needed their help, and besides, it couldn't get _worse_ could it?

"Okay, so Kendall is a sucker for love signs. Remember Jo's at Rocktober fest?" Carlos said, settling down into a chair beside James, while Logan stood behind the two, arms over his chest. The excitement in Carlos once again buzzed off him, and swarmed around James instantly lightening the brunette's mood.

"So, we just have to make a sweet sign. Then you will stand with the sign and a thing of chocolate – 'cause who doesn't love chocolate? Oh right, sorry! – when Kendall walks by. He's sees the sign and your love and he kisses you right there and great big date go boom." Carlos waved his hands at James, before leaning back in the couch grinning.

James pondered for a moment. It seemed like a good idea and not very harmful. He didn't see what could go wrong with it. So, James nodded.

"Yes!" Carlos jumped up excitedly. "Alright Logan, you make the sign. James and I will grab the chocolate." Kendall is out on his daily run in the Palm Woods Park. If we hurry we can catch him!" Carlos ordered, dragging James behind him. Leaving Logan to shake his head.

_Oh brother_.

Ten minutes later, James was standing in the middle of the park, under a shady tree. Logan and Carlos were cleverly hiding behind a tree behind James, whispering to each other in their walkie-talkie watches. James held a white sign in one hand and Caramel truffles in the other.

His heart rate picked up when Kendall came into sight, running quickly, with sweat dripping down his skin and down his back –

"James, focus!" Carlos interrupted James' daydream harshly. "Hold up the sign!" James blinked and shook his head. _Alright, let's do this_.

James lifted up his 'Will U Go Out With Me?', sign and beamed. Kendall's eyes had wandered from where he was running and was heading towards James. James' smile brightened. _This is going to work! It's really going to work!_

"Oh my god! It's James Diamond! He's asking me out!" A sudden, girly scream came over the park. James blinked and shrieked in horror as a crowd of fifty girls came running towards him. His shriek turned into a very _girly_ scream, when the girls surrounded him, screaming and pulling at James. Their teenage hearts were bursting at the idea that their love, their idol was asking _them_ out. The girls piled on James, tearing the sign as they argued darkly about who would be claiming James' _true love_ that day.

"Abort mission! Abort mission!" Carlos cried, watching in horror as his friend was being mulled by teenage girls. Kendall had stopped running to stare with wide eyes at James and the group of girls. Carlos gave a loud battle cry before diving in the rampage girls to save his friend.

Logan face palmed and cursed angrily.

"I gotta get new friends."

X.X.X.X

If looks could kill Carlos (and maybe Logan) would have been a dead man walking. James was currently sitting on the couch, clothes ripped in various places, torn all over. Some parts of his clothes had been completely torn off. His heart was a haystack, all messed up and knotted. Red lip marks covered his slightly scratched face. But all in all, James had gotten off easy. Nothing was broken!

"Um, well…" Carlos attempted to save himself. "Well…at least you know how famous you are now." Carlos said, smile wavering as he nursed his own bruises and cuts. James' hazel eyes turned a stormy dark color towards Carlos. Carlos immediately shut his mouth with a peep.

From behind the two injured teens, Logan tossed James a new set of clothes. James took them gratefully and left to change in the bathroom. Once he was gone, Logan turned his attention sharply and raised an eyebrow at his Latino friend. Carlos only laughed nervously; suddenly happy he couldn't see Logan's eyes through the sunglasses.

"Captain good luck," Logan murmured into his watch. "Your plans fail!" He shouted into the speaker, causing Carlos to wince. He rubbed his ear and pouted to Logan as if to say, "You don't think I don't know that?"

"Well now. We need a new plan." Carlos mumbled, plopping down on the couch. Logan rolled his eyes with a tired sigh but followed Carlos' choice to plop down on the couch. Sadly, Carlos was right. They had made a promise to James; a serious promise. And a promise they intended to keep.

"Well, Kendall likes picnics in the park." Logan suggested with a shrug. Instantly, Carlos straightened in his seat with a grin, and fixed his sunglasses.

"Yeah! That's perfect! Just a nice little picnic. What could happen?" Carlos laughed, already up and heading into the kitchen. Logan followed Carlos reluctantly as the two Good Luck spies prepared James' next date.

When James finally exited the bathroom, half an hour later, cleaned and looking perfect once more, he walked to the kitchen. He fixed his vest and checked his hair one last time in the mirror, before entering the kitchen.

Only to find it empty. Carlos and Logan were nowhere in sight.

"Logan? Carlos?" James called, turning around to look around the kitchen and apartment. "Logan! Carlos! Where are you two?" He yelled even louder.

Just as he was about to give up, Logan and Carlos _sprung_ out from behind the counter. James jumped back with a startled cry, as Logan and Carlos folded their arms over their chest. In Carlos' right hand was a brown picnic basket, packed and ready to go.

"Good Luck Patrol, at your service." Carlos grinned and mocked a bow at James, who had finally calmed down. James glared and eyed the basket suspiciously.

"What's that?"

"Your date with Kendall." Carlos answered easily. He shoved the basket in James' hand. "It's lunch. Kendall loves picnics. Plus they're easy and safe." Carlos shrugged much to James' relief. _A picnic. He could do a picnic_. "Go Luck Patrol, out!" Carlos declared and in the next second he and Logan ducked behind the counter. James blinked and looked over the counter to find the two were _gone_?

"How on Earth…?" James muttered to himself, heading out of the apartment with the picnic basket firmly in hand. He would never understand those two.

X.X.X.X

"Alright, so far so good. Operation: Basket of Love is a go." Carlos murmured much to Logan and James' annoyance. James rolled his eyes from his spot on the blanket, surrounded by the food Carlos had packed underneath a nice oak tree. He had to admit, this was probably Carlos' best idea yet; it was rather romantic and so _far_ nothing had happened. He was actually starting to believe that this might work. This could really be it.

He could finally score a date with Kendall!

"He's coming! The peacock is coming! I repeat the peacock is – gah!" Carlos was suddenly interrupted as Logan forcefully yanked on his collar to shut the boy up. Logan growled and shoved Carlos behind a tree just as Kendall came into view.

James could feel his heartbeat increasing as thousands of butterflies fluttered inside his stomach. He swallowed thickly and took a deep breath in hopes to calm his nerves.

Kendall spotted James sitting a few dozen yards ahead of him and instantly beamed. He waved at James, smiling when James waved back. Then he began to make his way towards James. James thought his heart was going to explode as Kendall came closer and closer to him. _This is happening. This is really happening!_

"Rocky! No!"

James heard the sudden cry much too late. His focus was on Kendall and Kendall only, meaning he did not see the great _beast_ coming his way from behind. Nor did he hear Logan's shout and Carlos' manly shriek.

In the next second three things occurred:

First James was suddenly aware as a _huge_ mass of weight, suddenly collided into his back. Second, the dishes of plates were being thrown around and tossed into the air. And third, something – rather some_ things_ that were hairy had surrounded him.

James gasped and jerked back to find the biggest Saint Bernard dog sitting on top of him, scarfing down _his_ potato salad. James became aware of the fact that there seemed to be _at least_ four more dogs, currently on his blanket and eating _his_ picnic. James scrambled to hit feet, shoving two dogs away and wiping the slobber off of his face. He nearly gasped in fright at the sight before him.

"No! No! Stop! Go away!" James cried desperately, trying to push the dogs away and off of his picnic. Logan and Carlos had both scrambled from their hiding spot in order to help out James. However, they dogs did _not_ want to leave. They seemed to be very much enjoying James' picnic.

"Hey! Get! Get! _No! Not the hair!_" James cried when the Saint Bernard gave James a big, fat, _wet_ kiss all along his face and perfect hair. He screeched and scampered away to protect his poor hair. "Not the hair! Get away from my hair!"

"The food!" Carlos cried loudly, as he shoved a large Labrador away from the pile of sandwiches. "Oh god, the food!" He wailed, matching James' screeches about his precious hair. Logan was plotting how to kill both of the drama _queens_, as he wrestled with a Great Dane for the blanket. Honestly, the things he goes through for his friends.

James was aware of Kendall next to him suddenly, trying to push and scattered the dogs along with some strange girl. The girl was grabbing a couple dogs by their collars, frantically putting leashes on them.

By the time, the girl finally managed to have all six dogs on their leashes and under control. But by then, it was too late. James gazed sadly at his destroyed picnic. He saw the blanket covered in drool and even shredded in Logan's hand; all of the food had been _eaten _or ripped apart and spread across the grass. The drinks were all spilt and the basket was torn in half. Nothing had been saved.

"Oh man James. I'm sorry about this." Kendall said softly, placing a hand on James' shoulder. James sighed but smiled weakly at Kendall with gentle eyes.

Was this date, ever going to happen?

X.X.X.X

James, Logan and Carlos were all sitting on a bench on the other side of the Palm Woods Park, each wearing a grime expression. Logan and Carlos were still in their messy and ruined spy suits. Logan had a tight frown on his face as he thought solely away from Carlos and James. Carlos had grime but determined expression on as he tried to come up with a better plan. James just looked miserable. Today had gone in no way that he had hoped, and worst of all Kendall had no _clue_ about what he'd been trying to do.

"I'm sorry James." Carlos muttered guiltily, eyes casted downward. James managed to pull out of his misery to look over at his friend. Carlos looked truly upset and guilty. His kind heart brought a smile to James' face.

"Don't worry 'Litos. That wasn't your fault. It was the stupid dogs." James sighed and patted Carlos' back. This did not lift Carlos' spirits. The smaller boy sighed and turned away from James. For a few minutes a silence casted over the three teens. Until Carlos suddenly shot to his feet, face blooming in excitement. He jumped up and down eagerly, causing James and Logan to raise eyebrows.

"I got it! You should write Kendall a song!" Carlos blurted happily. James' eyes widened and a tiny smile graced Logan's lips. "It's genius! Kendall is such a sappy romantic –"

"Hey!" James defended.

"And a song from the heart would be a perfect gift for him. Then when he is all emotional, you can ask him out on a date and sweep him off of his feet!" Carlos continued without hesitation. Slowly, warmth spread through James' chest and his hope rose one more time. Even Logan nodded silently.

"That might actually work." James murmured quietly. "But how can I write a song by the end of today?" He asked eyes wide. Carlos only smiled and pulled on James' arm, dragging the taller boy behind him.

"We'll help you. Beside it's a song about Kendall. I _know_ you can come up with the words!" Carlos chattered excitedly. "He'll be at the studio finishing something for Gustavo by 4 today. So we have three hours! The Good Luck Patrol is once again in business!"

_Three hours later- 4:00 p.m. Roque Records_

"Alright, are you ready James?" Carlos whispered, from the doorway. Said boy, was standing in the middle of the recording booth with a guitar in hand and microphone by his mouth. His rosy cheeks had turned scarlet and his eyes were a bit fearful, but otherwise he was ready. He gave Carlos thumbs up and Carlos left the booth.

The sound of soft, strumming guitar notes filled the studio as Carlos slowly made his way to the area Kendall was in with Kelly. He cracked the door open a bit, before silently leaving. From here he could hear James' song being played and the guitar being strummed. Honestly, James sounded _amazing_.

Carlos stood to watch James quietly, as the older boy continued to sing the song they had written, voice filled with love and passion. His voice complimented to gentle guitar notes perfectly as he moved the song along.

James was nearing the end of his song, and Carlos had looked through the hallway to see if Kendall was coming yet. With a smile, Carlos saw Kendall peaking out curiously with wide eyes from the room he was in. _Yes! It's working!_

_And I don't know why,_

_But you got my heart thump-thumping away_

_And I can't really say what's going on_

_But all I do know is that you're the one. _

_The one who's got to stay._

_Always on my mind_

_Always breaking my dreams_

_Everyday, every moment, it's always you_

'_Cause it's only been you._

_Only Yo-ou_

James finished the song, in a gentler voice, eyes closed as he strummed the final chords to the song. For a second tears came to Carlos' eyes. _That was perfect!_

Carlos turned excitedly to see if Kendall had entered the room, but to his horror someone else had. It was a tall man, with shaggy dark hair. His eyes were narrowed like a hawk, and his face was red. Carlos swallowed when he realized it was the custodian that worked here. Even James jumped, once he saw the custodian and swallowed.

"What are you kids doing in here!?" The man snapped harshly. Carlos flinched and laughed nervously.

"Uh…well you see…we're helping a friend…uh and…"

"Get _out!_" The custodian roared. Carlos jumped with a whimper as did James. When neither boy moved the man fumed. "Get outta here and take your stupid love song with ya! _Get!"_ The man yelled and picked up drum sticks that were lying around. Carlos ducked, narrowly avoiding a drum stick being chucked at him. James had scrambled out of the booth, guitar forgotten.

"We should do as he says." James said quickly. Carlos was about to protest when a framed record whizzed behind his head.

"Dude, he's crazy!" Carlos cried. James nodded. Another record flew over their heads as they ducked just in time. Carlos and James shared a quick look before scrambling to get out of the room, and away from the freaking _crazy_ custodian.

"Beyond crazy!" James yelled as he and Carlos hightailed it out of the studio, with shouts behind them and a cymbal being thrown.

X.X.X.X

James had ditched Carlos on the way home, cutting through the park, in order to be alone. Right now, he didn't want Carlos' company or anyone's at all. Instead he just wanted to be alone, in order to wallow in sorrow. He knew Carlos and Logan had tried their best, and he couldn't blame them, but it still hurt that he didn't get to ask Kendall out.

All he wanted was to ask Kendall out.

James' heart broke even more as tears pricked in his eyes. A lump had formed in his throat, causing swallowing to become dreadfully hard. He sniffled pitifully with shoulders hunched. The pain of defeat and love was eating the teen apart. He never imagined this day would have gone as _bad_ as it had.

All of their plans were perfect and romantic, so why had they all failed? James thought bitterly, tears running down his cold face. He kept his head down, not wanting to speak with anyone, and quickly headed to the apartment. _Maybe, Kendall and I aren't meant to be_. James' heart nearly shattered at the thought and he painfully choked back a sob. He couldn't handle life if that was true. He didn't know what he would do if that were true about him and Kendall.

James sniffled once more as he entered the apartment and headed for his room. He was so focused in his self sorrow that he didn't notice Logan standing behind it.

Suddenly, Logan snatched James' collar, yanking the boy back. James gave a startled yelp when he was jerked back. A bouquet of roses was stuffed into his right hand and Logan jerked James backward again. Logan began to lead James towards a closet in the hallway, much to James' protest. Then, James was forcefully thrown into the closet by Logan, and the door was slammed shut. Darkness overcame James' vision and he heard the click of the door being locked.

"What? Hey! Logan! Open up! I'm not in the mood for this! Logan!" James yelled, banging on the door angrily. No answer came. "_Logan!"_

"James?"

James whirled around, just as the closet light blinked on, and he came face to face with Kendall. _Literally_, face to face. They were that close due to the little space in the closet. James' breath hitched in his throat for a moment and he found himself lost in those gorgeous green eyes.

"Kendall? What's going on?" James whispered.

"I thought you would know." Kendall said, not even minding the fact of how close the two were. How close their _lips_ were. "One moment I walk through the door, and then Logan shoves me into the closet without a word, and the next I know, you're here too!" Kendall explained.

"James has something he wishes to tell you!" Logan finally yelled from the other side of the door. Kendall frowned at this and looked back at James. James swallowed thickly and paled.

"Uh…uh…no I don't!" James cried loudly. Kendall's frown only deepened.

"Yes he does! And neither of you are getting out of their, until he admits it!" Logan yelled back firmly and he did not say another word.

Silence.

Time ticked by slowly for James and Kendall, who shifted in the closets. Though, neither boy felt uncomfortable, not even the slightest bit. Kendall coughed and waited for James who had suddenly gone speechless. Still nothing was said.

_Oh god. He's right here!_

"Give him the flowers you idiot! And tell him!" Logan barked from behind the closet door. Kendall then became aware of the fact that James had _roses_ in his hand. James blinked before slamming the roses into Kendall's surprised hands.

"Thisareforyouandwillyougoout withme?" James shouted in one breath. He clamped his mouth shut and his eyes widened. Kendall only stared at the flowers in confusion.

"What?"

James sighed and he took a deep, deep breath. "All day, Logan and Carlos have been helping me to set up a date. But it didn't work. First there were bees and stupid flowers. Then that mob of girls attacked me. And then stupid dogs ate my picnic! Then I wrote _you_ a song but the mean custodian kicked us out and everything just failed!" James wailed, and pouted.

Kendall blinked when only one word in that sentence stuck out to him. Causing his heart to flutter. "Me?"

A dark blush overcame James' cheeks and he coughed. "Uh, ah yeah. They were helping me to set up a date with…you."

A sly grin graced Kendall's lips and he leaned towards James. "Oh really? Well, I'm here." He whispered hotly. James swallowed and his nerves tingled.

"Will you go out with me, Kendall Knight?" James asked, confidence finally soaring to his usual self. A charming smile brightened his face and Kendall nodded, taking James' hand and entwining their fingers.

"Of course, James Diamond." Kendall replied and leaned closer to James. James couldn't help but also lean closer until their lips were inches apart. Their breaths ghosted hotly over each other.

"Are you going to kiss me?"

And that was all James needed to hear before he crashed his lips together against Kendall's. His eyes fluttered shut when he titled his head to deepen the kiss. His heart skyrocketed to cloud 9 when Kendall kissed him back just as fiercely. In that moment all that matter was each other and they the two of them fit together perfectly. Their hearts beating in sync and love pooling.

When Kendall pulled away to breathe, he smiled at James, fingers still entwined. "So, did you get what you wanted?" He whispered, pecking James' lips once more. James grinned, pulling Kendall to his chest and pressed his lips against Kendall's in a chaste kiss.

"Oh yes, the Good Luck Patrol are very lucky for me."

Outside the closet, Logan leaned against the door with a satisfied smirk on his face upon hearing the new couple. He chuckled and patted himself on the back, before putting his shades on and standing up. With a smug grin, Logan leaped away from the closet, listening as somehow a band of spy music began to play in the background around him.

"Agent Logan of the Good Luck Patrol. Mission complete."

….

"Logan? Logan? Can you unlock the door now? We're dating. Logan? _Logan!"_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Oh ho ho ho. Very fun to write. Very, very fun. Yay. My second oneshot and I do hope it was pleasing to you all and met Kames standards. Also, I apologize if Logan and Carlos weren't actually called the "Good Luck Patrol", I could only remember "Good Luck" and I don't own any BTR besides their movie sadly, so I couldn't check. Hopefully that didn't bother anyone really :D.**

**So, I'm off to begin a Kenlos request so send any pair if you like! And possible do a sequel for Jagan ;)**

**Thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Please, send anything in a review. They are most appreciated as an author! Thank you!**

**Thanks and peace out!**


End file.
